


My Love's Alive

by JaneDoe876



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love without words</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love's Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts), [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



> EzmEmily is writting me and OnlyOneKingLoki who I dedicate this to as well and gift to her, a wonderful fic about Adam so here is me trying to write Tadam Tom and Adam and I haven't come across these but I wanted to give it a try. So here it is. Con-crit is always welcomed Enjoy!  
> http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/ironman/images/f/fa/Photo(203).jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130607150935 this is what I pictured Tom wearing.

Tom walked into his home, setting his keys down in the key bowl he and Adam used. He figured he wouldn't be home, as Adam told him he had something to do with Eve plus he had to go to the blood bank.

So you can imagine how surprised, Tom was when he walked into their bedroom to find his husband, laying on their bed surrounded by candles.

Adam was wearing long black silk pants and nothing else. Tom walked towards the bed, Adam eyed his clothes.

He rather liked Tom in business wear, he was wearing a black vest with a white long sleeved shirt underneath.

All this was topped with a black and blue tie along with black dress pants.  No words were said between them, Adam moved closer to the edge of the bed and was now sitting on his knees. He pulled Tom closer by his belt, his gaze never leaving him.

Tom took a step back and began to undress. Adam watched, his eyes still fixed on Tom's. Adam in the meantime, took off his pants and revealed his black boxers then took them off swiftly. 

 Once Tom was fully naked Adam reached out to him, Tom took his husband's hand and let him pull him down to the bed.

Adam flipped them over so he was on top, Tom just smiled watching Adam's eyes dance all over his body. Adam let his hands roam on Tom's body, it was as if he were touching a painting careful not to damage it.

Adam began to graze his lips on Tom's lips, ever so lightly. Tom parted them invitingly and Adam willingly obliged his husband kissing him deeply.

Tom felt himself begin stroked, he gasped into the kiss running his fingers through Adam's hair.

He exposed his neck to him, they had discussed this before Adam feeding on Tom. His husband was reluctant, after all he had the blood bank it provided all he needed.

And to quote Eve, which always made Tom laugh when Adam used this as a valid point, "So fucking 15th century".  

Though now, as he kissed Tom's neck he felt the urge rise in him. With Tom's soft moans encouraging him, Adam slowly sank his fangs into Tom's neck.

He drank a little from him till he was lapping at the small puncture wounds, Tom moaned feeling himself being prepared.

Adam slipped himself between Tom's legs, still gazing in his eyes. He placed his hands on Tom's chest and began moving.

Tom moved with him, they were so in sync with each other, Tom's hands reached for Adam's who took them in his twining them together.

 Adam closed his eyes, he savored this moment. Tom brought him out of the sadness he was in, he lit up his heart made him smile for the first time it what felt like ages.

He could never thank Tom enough, or express his love more. He loved Tom, he had no words to describe how deeply he had touched him.

Now they both moved a little faster, Adam moved deeper as Tom wrapped his legs around his waist.

Smoldering kisses were exchanged and then they climaxed in a long gasp. Adam lay beside Tom, who kissed his husband deeply.

Adam moaned softly into the kiss, running his fingers through Tom's hair. They cuddled, sleeping in each other's arms they had no need for words right now, words could wait.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
